


before you go

by morino



Series: [ collection ] – cocktail [4]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "it's not like, your blood or whatever."[ miscellaneous verses; huang/jaime ]





	

"O-oh, okay, that's— _ow_!"  
  
Huang immediately recoils, his rush resulting in a careless but absentminded drag of his teeth across already tender skin. Jaime bites down on his lip and silences a hiss of pain.      
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't—I thought—"  
  
"You're fine, Huang," Jaime tries to keep his voice level, knows he has to. Feeding into his friend's worry will only result in more damage, and his neck hurts enough as it is. "I should probably consider this a compliment."  
  
There's a small seam of confusion between Huang's eyebrows as they're furrowed, his right leg carefully moving so he no longer has Jaime partially caged in beneath him.   
  
"What?" Jaime asks when he notices the look Huang's giving him; an attempt to distract himself from and ignore the almost mournful wave he feels for the loss of warmth.   
  
"I dunno. Just—why would that be a compliment?"  
  
Huang finds a place to settle beside him, lying on his stomach with his upper body propped up by his arms, his elbows and forearms sinking into the covers. Jaime's eyes follow him as he shrugs in response.   
  
"Because my blood tastes nice or something, and you got carried away."  
  
Huang's mouth parts in the shape of an unsaid _oh_ before he's suddenly ducking his head, and Jaime's pretty sure he saw the beginnings of a smile before Huang managed to hide his face.   
  
He wants to ask why, tries the first time and has to stop himself because what was coming out of his mouth weren't words but a hitch of his breath. His neck's starting to throb. It starts with several sharp stings, and Jaime closing his eyes and focuses on the black of nothingness until the feeling of needles being pressed into him subsides and the throb is dull enough that he can shove it to the back of his mind.   
  
The whole thing doesn't last more than a few seconds, but to him it still feels like the pain lasted eons. Cautious, Jaime keeps his eyes closed, tries not to move if he can help it.   
  
"I saw you," he sounds hoarse around the edges when he speaks again, but thankfully Huang doesn't seem to notice.   
  
Peeking up from behind his forearm, Huang shows only his one eye and part of his nose as he asks for clarification with a soft, probing hum.   
  
"That little smile you had before you went down." Jaime breathes in through his nose, counts the white spots littering the darkness behind his eyelids. "Did I say something funny?"  
  
He can feel Huang moving around beside him. From how the warmth beside him keeps getting marginally closer to and further away from him, to the way the mattress sinks and adjusts to Huang's shifting weight.   
  
All Jaime ultimately gets from the movement is a hand on one of his, Huang's thumb leaving popping pinpricks of energy under Jaime's skin with very light stroke. His hand feels cold, so cold, and it is a stark contrast of everything he knows Huang to be, but Jaime can't say he minds. It is still Huang holding his hand, after all.   
  
"It's not - it's not like, your blood or whatever. It's—"  
  
Jaime opens his eyes, carefully turning to face Huang. The grip on his hand has gotten a bit tighter, and maybe the only reason Jaime notices is because vampirism is one hell of a steroid. Huang even seems surprised Jamie's turned to look at him, his eyes a little wider and his cheeks dusted with this faint, icy-looking reddish purple. Getting his attention must not have been intentional.   
  
Jaime pulls his gaze away, finds nothing particularly interesting to look at when it lands on the ceiling, then closes his eyes once more.   
  
"It's what?"  
  
A deep breath comes from the man beside him, and Jaime stores away his respiratory questions for another day.   
  
"It's... just you, I guess."  
  
"...ah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He wonders if Huang's ever going to have to deal with this again - the unpleasant sensation of a heart beating so hard against your chest that it hurts, almost.   
  
"So it just feels better when you know the person."  
  
It's less of an inquiry and more of a line in the sand. When they're alone, Jaime sometimes forgets that he needs this reminder to keep some distance and never cross it. He does well enough most of the time without it, but right now...   
  
"That's... yeah."  
  
Huang's hand falls away from his and Jaime doesn't question it, doesn't search it out.   
  
Then Huang's moving again, and this time all the warmth is edging further and further away from him, closer to the edge of the bed. He can hear Huang drag his slippers closer before slipping his feet into them.   
  
"Are you done?"  
  
For a moment, Huang is still. Jaime doesn't open his eyes to look, keeps both his hands on his stomach and doesn't dare reach out.   
  
"What?"  
  
"With the feeding thing." He thinks, maybe, he wants him to say no.

  
Huang hums a cheery yes to that and stands up. "I think I'll be okay for a few days, yeah. And the stuff on your neck should be gone by tomorrow, maybe the day after?"  
  
So he's going to have two holes in his neck for at least the rest of the day to remember this by. Great.   
  
Jaime nods and, after a moment of painstaking consideration, decides to push his body up until he's seated upright and half leaning back against the wall. He's about to open his mouth and try to worm his way out of the obligations he has to his guest, but said guest cuts in before he even has the chance to start trying.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to walk me to the door. Jangwon always gets really tired after we've done this, so."  
  
Now that his attention's been brought to it, it kind of is beginning to feel like there's nothing but exhaustion sinking into his bones.   
  
It isn't what he would consider a pleasant experience, but Jaime's still grateful he won't have to make up some lie about why he won't be walking Huang out today.  
  
Bringing a hand up to run around one of his eyes, Jaime suppresses a yawn. "Then I'll see you whenever?"  
  
"Mhm! And you don't have to worry about me coming back to—"  
  
"If you get hungry or thirsty or whatever before Jangwon gets back, food's still on me."  
  
"But—"  
  
"It's _fine_ , Huang."  
  
It's not, not completely, but that doesn't matter much. It's not like he's going to die from whatever it is he's started feeling. Huang dying (or whatever the vampire equivalent was) from a lack of sustenance, on the other hand, had a far higher likelihood of happening if he couldn't feed because things felt weird for a couple of minutes.  
  
"...Okay. I'll call if I need anything. Sleep well?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Jaime opens his eyes just in time to catch Huang's small wave before he exits the room. He stares at the door for a moment before sighing and working to pull his shirt off, getting ready to sleep off this entire thing.   
  
There's a brief ache when the fabric brushes against the one side of his neck and his eyelids are heavier than usual, but other than that, he's alright. It's a rather painless exercise, all things considered; doing this again wouldn't be so difficult. Things would be fine.  
  
They would be fine.


End file.
